


Peace negotiations

by Paulie_Scribe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, OOC, One Shot, kind of romance, rudimentary plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paulie_Scribe/pseuds/Paulie_Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peace negotiations lead to kisses lead to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, this is fanfiction. Therefore, I don't own anything you might recognize and I'm not making money with this.

Peace had been made. The losses had been too heavy to continue on as this world always had. War was no longer an option and both leaders recognised that fact.

So they met and talked, just the two of them, to sort out their differences and compromise on their methods, because their goals were similar enough. They sat by the fireplace in the private study of the Dark Lord Voldemort, who asked to be called Tom, sipping at their teacups. A sixteen-year-old boy with ancient, troubled eyes and a seventy-year-old man who looked not a day beyond twenty-five. They both made concessions that day.

As negotiations came to a close, the two unlikely allies found themselves inexplicably reluctant to part ways. They had spent years upon years fighting each other, constantly speculating on the other's next move. How had they ever managed to miss all of their similarities? The way they complemented each other and seemed to bring out the best in the other? The way they easily slipped into this amicable companionship?

How had they missed the force of attraction pulling them closer together, the allure?

They leaned in at the same time, an almost perfectly mirrored action, unconsciously following their instinctual need to close the last distance between them, to touch and be touched, to _feel_...

Their lips brushed against each other's and everything else was suddenly insignificant...

 

* * *

 

 

Harry sat on Voldemort's, on Tom's lap, facing him, the older man's cock twitching deep inside Harry's ass, brushing his sweet spot. He felt Tom's hungry, blood-red eyes roaming over his exposed body, felt strong hands on his hips as he slowly raised himself up, moving for the first time in what seemed to be an eternity. Felt the man's breath on his shoulder, then against his ear as Tom leaned forward to nibble on his earlobe. Harry let himself slide back down,the massive cock stretching his insides yet again, touching the spot that made him moan. One of Tom's hands moved to his neck and fingers intertwined with the short, messy hair they found there, caressing. Harry moved up and down again, gasping as Tom moved against him for the first time, hitting that heavenly spot again. Opening his eyes, Harry took his hands away from the Dark Lord's thighs where they had been resting in an attempt to support his own body weight and put them around Tom's neck instead, exploring the contours of his strong shoulders and back, savoring the feel of his smooth, dark curls against his skin, leaning closer still. The friction of their bodies so close together, rubbing against each other, made his own cock throb in a delirious mixture of pleasure and pain. They moved slowly, carefully, embracing the other's heated body.

Harry knew they were not alone. Nagini was there, he could feel her presence quite clearly, she was probably curled up somewhere close to the comfy red armchair the two lovers currently occupied. But, to be honest, he didn't mind the snake being there, it wasn't like she could tell anyone of what was happening in this secluded, private wing of the sleeping manor tonight anyway, even if she wanted to.

When Tom touched his sweet spot again and lightly stroked Harry's bone-hard cock, he dismissed the thought and concentrated on feeling again. The other man sped up and Harry was whisked away in a dazzling swirl of pleasure, of skin on skin, deep, dark moans, Tom inside of him, Tom around him, Tom stroking his legs that were straddling him, scratching his back, caressing his neck, fingers buried in his hair. He was so close, so close, and Tom tugged at his hair, turning his face towards his own. Harry opened his eyes – when did he close them? - to gaze into Tom's beautiful, deep ruby ones and Tom's exhausted, loving smile was almost enough.

Tom put their foreheads together, going slow again, teasingly slow, deliciously slow, their mouths seperated merely by a few millimeters, he whispered lowly, the two of them breathing laborously, almost drowning out Tom's words. „My sweetheart... Come now, little one... Come for me, my love!“ And that was enough for Harry, their lips crashing into each other's, Tom's tongue entering his open mouth, touching his own, barely silencing his gasps and moans and screams, it was enough for them both.

 

* * *

 

 

Long moments later, Tom slumped against the chair's backrest, still stroking Harry's back and shoulders, his arms, his head that was now laying on Tom's shoulder, kissing Tom's neck. They were breathing slowly now, relaxing, enjoying each other's company, content. No one would ever know how they kissed until they got sleepy, how they cuddled even in their sleep, closer than anyone would ever have thought they could get without killing each other. No one would ever know how much the other's presence calmed the two restless souls, soothed the nightmares, how much both of them had needed to know, to _feel_ , that they were truly loved. No one would ever know of this night, nor the many more nights that they would spend together in the future, two enemies who had finally found their peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an attempt to alleviate some pre-exam stress and liked it well enough to take a bit of a risk and post it. It is actually part of a story I plan on writing, but I don't have a lot of time to get it done. So maybe I will turn this one-shot into something more, one day, maybe not. We'll see.  
> Please note that this is not beta read, so there might be some errors left over. If you find any that bug you, do point them out to me.  
> If you would be so kind and leave kudos or a comment, I'd be very grateful. Constructive criticism is much appreciated.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Paulie


End file.
